Turtle Tidbits
by Livi-Love
Summary: A series of drabbles centred around a single word, exploring the world the turtles live in as well as the lives they touch.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while, huh. I'm working on a few things and I found that writing drabbles is really fun and interesting to do. It's also useful when I have writer's block or can't find inspiration.**

**Also, I haven't uploaded anything this year TMNT-wise. :p**

* * *

**Acrid  
**Angel remembers.

Ryan took her to the park that day. Pushed her on the swings. Taught her how to spit like a boy. Even bought her ice-cream. But it couldn't fill the emptiness her parents' departure left. Grandma's hugs felt alien. Pain, anger, betrayal, a sense of uselessness stirred. Grew.

Their apartment building went up in flames that night. Angel remembers Ryan carrying her over his shoulder. Remembers her skin prickling in the night's coldness. The acrid smell. Hearing adults whisper about Purple Dragons. Everyone relocated. Moved on. No one complained.

Angel remembers and wishes she had power like that.

**Shame**  
The missing part of his shell was a constant reminder. A reminder of failure. Weakness. Shame.

There had been moments. Many moments that could have prevented this. But they built up unchecked, stacked clumsily on top of each other. Then they fell.

A stumble. His own katana. Mutual realisation. Horror.

Their eyes met. Then he slumped. Fell, with her standing over him. She failed then, and later. Her father's touch still lingers. Burns.

Would his shell heal? Maybe it was like the scars inside him. Would they ever heal?

Karai knew hers wouldn't. His shell would make sure of it.

**Master**  
Splinter struggled to accept being called 'Master'. It belonged to another. Rats didn't own much- some never owned anything, but he was lucky. Humans assumed he was a pet, a possession, but it was two-way. Hamato Yoshi belonged to him.

Yoshi taught him to fight. Splinter didn't realise at the time, but he taught Yoshi. Reminded him of love. Loyalty. Offered him companionship.

All past tense now.

Showing equal kindness, Splinter took in the turtles. Trained them to fight. Protect themselves. Each other. Do what he had failed to do.

They taught him to accept not only Master... but Father.

**Cold**  
"Do you brumate?"

Mikey looked up from the television. April peered down at him, waiting.

"Do I what?" he said, forehead wrinkling.

"It's like hibernation," she explained, "only you become less active. You drink and sleep. Sometimes eat."

"Oh." This sounded like Don territory. But he was out. He'd kick himself for missing one of April's visits. "I wish."

"Then how did you keep warm... before?"

"Blankets. Lots of blankets. Sensei heated water for us too. Over a fire."

"Sounds very... human."

Mikey laughed and bit into a slice of pizza.

She returned the turtle guide book the next day.

**Different**  
Raph wondered why Casey didn't react badly when they first met. Yes, Casey had called him 'freak', but he never showed any fear or hate. Just annoyance when Raph got in his way.

Casey took it all in his stride. Angel did too. And Karai, but her father wasn't much of a looker.

An opportunity arose during a football game on television, beer and peanuts at hand.

"Hey, Case, how come you didn't freak out when we met? I'm a large, talkin', turtle ninja."

Casey gulped. Waved his hand. "I already knew bein' human doesn't make you a good guy."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was inspired again. Actually... more like I just lacked inspiration everywhere else. XD **

* * *

**Peace  
**Leo examined the rippling reflection of the moon from the end of the pier, legs dangling. He could hear music. Celebrations at the farmhouse hadn't ended yet, the wedding arch over him forgotten. Slipping out had been easy. He doubted anyone noticed.

Didn't matter. Wasn't his night.

He exhaled as a hand fell onto his shoulder. Leo nodded. His father sat next to him. Silence settled, their eyes on the lake's creases.

Leo finally spoke. "It feels like we've passed an important milestone. Like we've reached an end... and a beginning. What happens now, Sensei?"

Splinter bowed his head. "Peace."

**Death  
**Casey always showed up unannounced. Interrupting training. Meditation. Inducing sleepovers. Splinter, although polite and welcoming, was initially wary. First April, now this. At least April didn't break everything fragile (or not) she came across.

Splinter was meditating in his room when Casey knocked. Punched a hole in the door. Invited himself in. Splinter turned.

"Master Splinter, where are-?" Casey stopped. Saw the photograph encircled by candles. "That's your master." Raph must have told him. "He sounded like a real good guy."

"He was," Splinter agreed.

"Good people shouldn't die young." Casey joined him. Squirmed a lot. A nice gesture regardless.

**Rebirth  
**Sometimes it's hard to distinguish what's real, what's not and what was.

He still has flashes. Visions of friends. Family. Of a young boy laughing. Of a beautiful woman in a flowing white dress.

He swims to the shore. Stands in the wedding hut. Everyone seems more real if he does. Like he's getting married again. But when he reaches for her hands, they crumble. Everything crumbles. When he turns, seeking an answer, his best man just smirks. Like he did in the lab a few years later.

The water accepts him. Once a naval officer, now lost at sea.

**Patience  
**When Splinter steps on the metal mess and hears Donatello sniffling, he assumes one of the others are to blame. But when he goes into Don's room and asks, his son cries out, "I did it!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm too stupid to make it work! I failed!"

Splinter sits on Don's bed and draws him into a hug. "You were too _impatient_, my son. You are not stupid. You are very clever and I am proud of you."

Don rubs his eyes dry, hiccuping. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes," says Splinter. "There is no point lying to a genius."

**Children  
**April falling pregnant presents a challenge no member of the Hamato family was prepared for.

It's like waiting for the birth of a new sibling. Mikey listens to her bump first, a smile spreading across his face.

"I can hear kicking!" he announces.

Casey punches the air. "Aw yeah, he's goin' to be a fighter just like his pa!"

"Or she," April pipes up. "It might be a girl."

"Let's hope it gets your brains," says Raph and everyone but Casey laughs.

He just grins. "Let's hope your kid doesn't get your looks."

Casey realises too late.

No one speaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody! I decided to write some drabbles based on the Nick toon universe. I'm not too confident on what I've written because the first season hasn't even ended yet. But I figured I would give it a go. So... enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chaos  
**Sometimes April watches. She shouldn't. What if someone spots her? What if she becomes a target? A liability? Splinter's only been training her for a few weeks. Yet each time someone brings it up, she slams it down. She can take care of herself. Besides, she only wants to spectate.

Their fights are a mess of limbs. It makes her head spin. Whenever one of turtles get knocked down, April forces herself not to rush in to try to protect them.

They always jump up, weapons ready. Persistent as ever. The sound of chaos covers up her sighs of relief.

**Succinct**  
Mikey asks about the characters and plot. Why they act the way they do. Things Leo can explain in a breath.

Raph scoffs. Leo only needs to shush him.

Don questions everything. Picks it apart. Rolls his eyes. Raises a finger as he fires words at the universe through the television screen. How can they hear her if there isn't any air? If the aliens have trained for thousands of years, why are they such bad shots? Why does everyone use the same standard time units?

Leo is always prepared. "We're out of popcorn. Could you get us some more?"

**Prudential**  
His footsteps are as silent as his surroundings. Everyone must have fallen asleep by now. Training today had been tiring, pushing them to their limits. Michelangelo spent more time sleeping than fighting, using Raphael's shoulder as a pillow and Splinter's cane as an alarm clock.

He arrives at the kitchen. A small light in the corner flashes. It goes unnoticed. He creeps to the fridge. Opens it. Breathes in. Smiles. Reaches for the cake. Turns around, tail swishing.

A bo staff knocks the cake out of his hands.

"Nice try," says Don, dropping the cake into a bag.

Splinter pouts.

**Domineering**  
"Thanks for coming shopping with me," says April. She turns, shooting Don a smile.

He beams. "Why wouldn't I come? I love shopping." Once she turns away, he pulls a face and lifts his arms. Plastic bags crackle. "So, uh, how many more stores do you need to go to?"

"None, but I want to check out the arcade. And Irma said a cafe opened yesterday that's really nice and I-" She stops. Places her hands onto her hips. "Am I boring you?"

Don adjusts his face. "Of course not!"

April plays with the collar of his trench coat. "Good."

**Unequal**  
Do you remember the long summer days? It would rain for days at a time. That's when we first spoke to each other. We played sugoroku. Sometimes you won. Sometimes I won. We were equal.

Remember our sparring matches? I still have a few scars from when you took me by surprise. I'm sure you have some too, from when I overpowered you. You were a worthy opponent. We were equal.

Remember Tang Shen? How we walked with her? She always nodded at me. Smiled at you. Gazed into your eyes. Took your hand. We weren't equal.

I fixed that.

**Obedient**  
"Have you ever tried to teach him tricks?"

Raph looked up. "What?"

"Tricks." Mikey crouched. Spike chewed lettuce. "You know... make him roll over and stuff."

"Why would I want him to roll over?"

"You could set up a circus. Make some money."

"I'm a talking turtle who walks on two legs."

"Oh. Right." Mikey grinned and held out a hand. He twirled his finger. "Roll over."

Spike chewed lettuce.

Mikey looked up. "I think he's faulty."

Raph glowered. "Bite."

Spike obeyed. Mikey shrieked, waggling his hand. Spike flew off. Raph caught him.

He smirked. "Good turtle."

Spike chewed lettuce.


End file.
